The Proposal
by alwaysblackstar
Summary: This is how I felt Brandon's proposal to Stella should have gone.One Shot.


**Author's Note: This is how I imagined Brandon proposing to Stella. The way it was done in the show just didn't impress me. He didn't say anything, and it wasn't as big and showy as I imagined Stella would've liked. So this is my version. Now, they are in Magix for two reasons. One because this is where I imagined it, and it just didn't seem the same if it were on Earth. Secondly, I always thought it should have happened either before or after they were done with their mission on Earth. In the middle of an important mission just did not seem like the right time for a proposal. This is my first fan fiction. Please be nice with your reviews, I'm not perfect. (:**

* * *

><p>He looked at her watch. 7:30. She was late… again. Somehow it never bothered him that she was late most of the time, or that looks and fashion were usually always on her mind. He knew part of reason was for him; she always wanted to look her best to impress him, which she always did. Then, running out the doors looking as beautiful as ever, was the girl that made him the luckiest man in all the realms. She was wearing a pink dress that was short on one side, and the other side flew down at an angle almost to her knees. Her hair was straightened and she wore a huge smile.<p>

"Stella." Brandon said with a smile on his face.

"Hi, Shnookums," Stella yelled, jumping into his arms. "Oh, I've missed you so much! Where are we going tonight? Do I look okay? Should I go change?" Stella asked all at once.

"Sweetie, you look perfect, and where we are going, well that's a surprise." Brandon replied with a smile.

They got on Brandon's levibike and headed off. Brandon headed for Magix, but went into a part Stella didn't seem to know very well. He stopped at what had to be the most beautiful little café in all of Magix.

It was pink, and had flowers that hung all around the door way in all of Stella's favorite colors. There was an array of pinks, oranges, yellows, reds, and even some light purples. It was amazing. Stella had some suspicion that Flora had done a little helping with the decoration. Inside was even more beautiful. Although there were flowers, that was not the main focus of the café. It looked like the inside of a 5 star restaurant, very tastefully done, Stella might add.

"Oh Shnookums, this is amazing, and so wonderful." Stella said dreamly while looking at Brandon .

"I did it all for you, Stella. You are my everything. I love you." Brandon said with love shining in his eyes.

"I love you too, Brandon." Stella said with just as much love shining in her own eyes.

They stared into each other's eyes for a minute, and then passionately kissed. Then

Brandon did something Stella did not expect. He got down on one knee and looked up a Stella with a nervous smile.

"Ever since I first saw you Stella, I knew there was something special about you. The way you laugh, the way you smile, the way you freak out over the new pair of designer shoes you got for half price. I love everything about you. Will you marry me?"

He then pulled out a box and opened it up. Inside was the most gorgeous ring Stella had even seen. It was silver with a white diamond in the middle surrounded by little pink diamonds. Although Stella could not see it, engraved on the inside of the ring it said "Stella, you are the light of my life. I love you."

Stella smiled the biggest smile and answered, "Yes! Yes! Oh, Brandon, I love you. Oh, I can't wait to tell Bloom. My and her can go wedding dress shopping together and everything!"

"But first," Brandon said smiling, "Would you mind having dinner with me?"

And then, a single "spot light" appeared over a table set for two. It had an array of different colored roses in a vase. Even more amazingly, it had all of Stella's favorite foods.

"I'd love that." Stella said, looking up the guy that made her the luckiest girl in all the realms.

* * *

><p><strong>So What did you think? I like'd it, even though it kinda short. Please Review (:<strong>


End file.
